Nicole Martin
Nicole Martin (born August 25, 1998) is an American actress and singer. She had a 4 episode recurring arc on the hit Wiki Channel Original Series, "James in Hollywood", and appeared as Kelly in the Wiki Channel Original Comedy, "Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures". Martin is signed to Wiki Records, with her sister girl group, ILY. She is also set to star as Jess Linderson, in the upcoming Wiki Channel Original series, "Dramatically Average" She is also set to star as Gina in the WCOM "Algebra Sucks" Career '2003-2009 Early Beginnings: ''Move to Hollywood, "Family Values", and "Wayne's World'". In 2003 at the age of 5, Martin was cast as little Lexi Owens in the hit scripted CW family series'' "Family Values", which ran from 2003 to mid 2009 for a total of 6 seasons. Nicole was seen as the lovable, adorable, and youngest of 4 children Lexi Owens. Her character was often really popular amung the show's fanbase. She even won the best actor award for ages 6-10 twice while playing the role. During the airing season 4 while Martin was 9 years old, CW announced they would be pulling a plug on the series. Later that year after the season 4 finale aired, BET announced they would pick up the series for a 5th and 6th season, claiming to keep the name, but focus on a new family all together. This series would not include Martin and air 2008. BET also announced that they would do a spin-off (which was announced the same time as the 5th and 6th season werre) of the original cast titled "Wayne's World", which focused on the life of the oldest child Wayne Owens as he went off to college. Nicole Martin made over several appearances throughout the series which lasted from 2007-2010, though her last appearance in character was in 2009, while Martin was 11. '2010-2013 Early Beginnings: ''"Parent Trap: Lost in London", "JATBA", "Ray and Erin" departure and show changes. Since finished work with family sitcoms, Martin has guest starred on several other shows and movies, one which was most popular was the 2012 Disney remake of the original 1961 and 1998 remake of the parent trap, titled "''The Parent Trap: Lost in London", it was here where Nicole played dual roles as identicle twins Nikki and Harper. In early 2013 Nicole Martin, joined the cast of Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures, as Kelly who was best friends to Juliana. She guest starred for a couple of episodes. It was announced, that the series would not be returning for a second season and was expected to end early 2014. In late 2013, Martin auditioned for the part in the Wiki Channel Original series, "Ray and Erin", where she landed the role of Rayna, but was later recasted due to Martin's departure from the series, and the fact that the series was being revamped. '2014-present Early Beginnings: ''"James in Hollywood", Wiki Records and "Dramatically Average". It was around this time Nicole landed the role of Laura London, a chracter who appeared in the second season of the hit series, "James in Hollywood". Later 2013 she signed a deal with Wiki Records with her two sisters, Iyana and Lori under the name, "ILY ", which they explained to stand for I Love You. The group's first single, "Go" was released June 17th, via Wiki Records . In 2014, Martin was officially casted as edgy, city girl, Jess Linderson in the Wiki Channel Original series, Dramatically Average. She is set to star as Gina in the WCOM Algebra Sucks. Filmography '''Shows 'Movies' Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Actress Category:Female Actors Category:Female SIngers Category:Singers Category:ChynaGrande101's actors Category:Employed Actors Category:Females Category:Female Singers